world_elite_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Hunter
Kevin Glenn (born October 17), better known by his ring name Kevin Hunter is an American professional wrestler currently signed to World Elite Wrestling (WIW) and World Incorporated Wrestling (WIW). He is best known for his work in Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation (ECWF). While in ECWF, Hunter held the ECWF World Heavyweight Championship three times, he also won the ECWF ShowTime Championship (two times and the ECWF Global Tag Team Championship two times he was inducted into the 2009 Hall of Fame. In WEW, Hunter has held both the WEW Universal Championship and the WEW TV Championship one time each. While in WIW, Hunter has held WIW Championship one time, he has also be the World Tag Team Championship two times while teaming with K.J. Styles. Hunter made his debut in NGW in 2015 where he won the NGW Championship. Early life Hunter was trained by his families personal trainer Kyle Johnson, Sr. who trained his father "Iron" Kevin Hunter and his brother "The Freak" Marty Rushmore. Hunter got into wrestling when he was just 15 years old in independent circuits, where he has held the World Heavyweight Championships, World Tag Team Champions and numerous secondary Championships. Professional wrestling career Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation Debut and Showtime Champion (2006-2007) Hunter debuted in ECWF in 2006 immediately earning a championship shot at the ECWF Showtime Championship, he would soon win the championship and hold it for sometime, before losing the championship. Global Tag Team Champion and Showtime Champion (2008) Hunter would than move to the Tag Team division of the company and become the ECWF Global Tag Team Championship, shortly after losing the Global Tag Team Championship, Hunter returned to the Showtime Championship division winning the championship once again. He would however losing the Showtime Championship to Jeff Williams. World Heavyweight Champion and hiatus (2009-2010) After losing the Showtime Championship for the second time, Hunter set his sights on the ECWF World Heavyweight Championship, he defeated Mr. B to win his first World Heavyweight Championship reign, he was soon defeated by Rockin' Lunatic, losing the ECWF World Heavyweight Championship. After losing the ECWF World Heavyweight Championship to Rockin' Lunatic, Hunter left the promotion, until later that year. Return and World Heavyweight Champion (2010-2012) for his second title reign.]] Hunter returned to the promotion after months of being out of action, setting his sights on the ECWF World Heavyweight Championship, he went through various feuds before finally defeating Scorpion to win his second ECWF World Heavyweight Championship, after rumors of the promotion closing, Hunter lost the title to Demon, and would soon leave promotion, the promotion closed down in late 2012. Return (2015-present) In April 2015 it was revealed that the promotion was hiring again, it was than announced that Hunter had resigned with ECWF along with Chris Hunter and Kyle O'Brien and his real life girlfriend, Allison Knight at Fallout, Kevin Hunter will compete in the Chamber of Horrors match for the ECWF World Heavyweight Championship, along with Knight being added to a ECWF Divas Championship open, and Chris Hunter and Kyle O'Brien were added to a Tag team match for the ECWF Tag Team Championship. On the June 8 episode of Revolution, Hunter teamed with Chris Hunter and Kyle O'Brien to defeat ECWF World Heavyweight Champion Scotty Paine and the ECWF Tag Team Champion's The Iron Fist in a non-title six man tag team main event match. World Incorporated Wrestling Debut and Mid-carder (2011-2012) Hunted Styles and World Tag Team Champions (2011-2012) :Main article: Hunted Styles WIW Champion and Heel turn (2013) The Enterprise (2013-present) :Main article: The Enterprise NGW and NGW Champion (2014-present) Still apart of The Enterprise, Hunter moved to NGW Wrestling, where he won his debut on the special event show, later that night after Chris Gomez won the NGW Championship, Hunter turned heel by attacking Gomez and powerbombing him onto the steel rampway and then the steel steps. On the December 30, 2014 episode of NGW, Hunter faced the former NGW Champion, Elijah Eason and fought to a double disqualification, he attacked Eason after the match powerbombing him onto the steel steps. Paige looked on from the rafters with a smile as if she was pleased with what Hunter had done. Massacre Championship Wrestling Debut and feud with Aces & 8s (2012-2014) Various feuds and departure (2014) World Elite Wrestling Debut and WEW Universal Champion (2012-2013) On November 12, 2012 Hunter signed a contract for the WEW and is sent to make his debut on the November 19 episode of Animosity in a Triple threat match facing The Trifecta and Toby Fields. Hunter went on to defeated The Trifecta and Toby Fields in the triple threat match and get the victory in his debut match. Hunter has also announced that he would be a shoe in for a shot at the WEW Championship, But WEW has yet to answer him back. Hunter makes his return to WEW Animosity where he will face Alexander Williams in a singles match, He defeated Alexander Williams on that episode extending his record. On the January 7 episode of it was announced that Hunter would face Kane and Adam Benz in a Triple threat Ladder match with a shot at the WEW Universal Championship hanging in the balance, Hunter defeated Kane and Adams Benz in the Ladder match to win a shot at the WEW Universal Championship. On February 8, 2013 on the Super-''WEW Adrenaline Hunter defeated WEW Universal Champion Flame to win the WEW Universal Championship, for the first time in his career. On the March 4, 2013 episode of ''Animosity Hunter was defeated by Flame and lost the WEW Universal Championship. On the March 11, 2013 epsidoe of Animosity Hunter defeated former WEW Universal Champion Vantage in a singles match, one week after that he was defeated by WEW Champion Adam Banz. At Shattered Dreams, Hunter is scheduled to face Flame in a rematch for the WEW Universal Championship, Hunter would be unable to win back the Universal Championship, ending a feud between Flame and Hunter. Teaming with Flame and various feuds (2013) At Shattered Dreams Hunter and Flame attacked the WEW Tag Team Champions after their match, informing the world that they would now be forming a tag team in WEW. On April 22, 2013 Hunter and Flame are set to debut in their first tag team match against the team INKED. He and Flame would be entered into a Fatal four way match for the WEW Tag Team Championship but would be unsuccessful in winning the Tag Team Championship. On the Animosity May 20, 2013 Hunter is scheduled to team with his partner, Flame and Jason Church in a Six-Man Tag Team Main Event Warfare against Dexter Black, Chris McKenzie, and the WEW Champion Chance Rugani, Hunter, Flame and Church lost the match. It was later revealed that Flame had been released from WEW making Huner and Flame's teaming be short lived, when Flame seemed to have left the company, leaving Hunter to go back to singles action. TV Champion and WEW Championship chase (2013-2014) ]] It would be announced that on June 24, 2013 that Hunter would face Leon Torres for a shot at the WEW Television Championship. Hunter defeated Torres, July 5, 2013 on an episode of Adrenaline, Hunter defeated Trish Newborn to end her WEW Television Championship reign and begin his first TV Championship reign. July 28, 2013 at the Legacy: Hawaii (pre-show) pay-per-view, Hunter will defened the WEW Television Championship against Chris Dunn, Jetstream and Craig Anderson in a Fatal Four Way match, he losted the match and the title. On the December 17, 2013 addition of Animosity Hunter cut his losing streak when he defeated than-WEW Champion Craig Anderson, just a few months after Hunter lost the WEW Television Championship to Anderson in July. Since losing the WEW Television Championship Hunter has focused his sights on the WEW Championship, but never was able to get a shot at the title within his time than. He had announce later on that month that he would be having to take some time off from World Elite Wrestling to focus on family issues and that he would have to be off WEW Television for quite sometime, but promised the WEW fans that he would be back and he would be back to make history by become a WEW World Champion or WEW Champion. Return (2014-present) It was announced that Hunter would be making his WEW return when he faces Victor Mills on his new show Adrenaline's secondary show; Anarchy, he also also revealed he was not coming alone and that The Enterprise would be taking WEW over, on that same day Hunter revealed his intentions to become the WEW World Champion. Hunter defeated Victor Mills in his WEW return with a dominating fashion. On the September 26, 2014 episode of Adrenaline, Hunter defeated Eli Jones. On the October 3, 2014 episode of Adrenaline Hunter continued a winning streak when he defeated Saint Jericho. Hunter has stated his sights set on becoming the WEW World Champion will come next year. In December 2014, Hunter was announced to be party of the 2014-15 King of the Ring tournament, soon after Hunter took a hiatus from the company due to the divorce from Talia Hunter, at the Free Fall to Fury pay-per-view, it was revealed that Hunter would be making his return soon to the company, with his sights still set on becoming WEW World Champion. On the April 17 episode of Super-Adrenaline, Kevin Hunter defeated Karolina Graf in the first round of the WEW World Championship tournament. Total Wrestling Entertainment Debut and The Enterprise (2015) Departure (2015) Return (2015-present) Hunter is set to make his TWE return at Forever Immortal V, where he is scheduled to face "Subway". Personal life Hunter has four brothers, three younger and one older, all professional wrestlers, three out of the four work for WEW under the ring names, Chris Hunter, Matthew Hunter, and a brother that works for another company Martin Hunter, he also has an older brother, Jay Hunter. He has one brother-in-law who is also a professional wrestling working under the name Leakee Reigns who is currently engaged to his sister. In High school Hunter placed Football, Baseball, and Wrestling having a unblemished wrestling career winning every match had there. In college Hunter continued to wresle and play Football, Hunter would get injured and sit out most of the third year of collenge. Hunter met a young girl in college Talia whom he dated the last few years he was in college, In 2009 they married and full name for her was finally announced; Talia Hunter (known in wrestling as Talia Sky or Velvet Madison). In April 2010, Hunter announced he and his wife were expecting their first child, a daughter. Hunter and his wife welcomed Nicole Brooks Hunter on December 19, 2011. On January 6, 2013 Talia and Kevin finally announced there second child to be due around October or November 2013, On November 15, 2013 Hunter gave birth to a baby boy, in which they named Jayden Michael Hunter. In 2014, Hunter went into a short time hiatus due to family issues with the only open comment was it was to do with his and Talia's youngest child. It was revealed in November 2014 that Hunter and Talia was getting a divorce. In January 2014, Hunter began dating an independent circuit women he works with in NGW, the former NGW Women's Champion Allison Knight, under the ring name Paige or Allison Knight, she has traveled with Hunter since December. In 2014, Kevin Hunter have told reporters that him, Emeinem (aka Marshall Mathers) and his daughter Hallie are close friends. Talia Hunter was close friends with the late-actor Brittany Murphy, and has said her death hit her hard in an interview. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Killer Effect'' (Fireman's carry dropped into a knee lift (GTS), into a Double underhook piledriver (Jay Diller)) **''Buried Alive'' (RKO) - (WEW) **''In the End'' (Pedigree) (WEW) **''Downward Spiral'' (Powerbomb into an RKO) (WIW) *'Trademark moves' **''The Ending Moment'' (Styles Clash) *'Signature moves' **High Knee **Bodyscissors **Corner clothesline **Diving crossbody **Dropkick **''Garvin Stomp'' (Multiple stomps while circling a fallen opponent) **Rope-hung DDT **Olympic slam **Powerbomb **Snap scoop powerslam **Superplex **Swinging neckbreaker **Wrenching chinlock **450° splash, sometimes while springboarding **Suicide dive **Backbreaker **Diving leg drop **''Horse Collar'' (Over the shoulder single leg Boston crab) **''Invader'' (Diving double foot stomp) **Snap DDT **STO **Rope-hung DDT, sometimes from the turnbuckle, or from the top rope **''Superman'' (Springboard 450° splash) **Fosbury Flop - adopted from Chris Hunter **''Rack Bomb'' (Backbreaker rack dropped into a powerbomb) **''Spine Breaker'' (Backbreaker followed by a gutbuster) **Two punches followed by a shoot kick followed by a spinning backfist followed by a lariat **Frankensteiner, sometimes inverted or preceded by a kip-up **''Phenomenon'' (Springboard moonsault onto a standing opponent transitioned into an inverted) **Inverted STF **Superman punch, with theatrics - adopted from Leakee Reigns **Samoan drop - adopted from Leakee Reigns **Running dropkick from the floor to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope **Leaping Clothesline *'Nicknames' **"The Killer of All" **"The Greatest Champion ALIVE" (as WIW Champion and World Heavyweight Champion) *'Entrance themes' **"Buried Alive" by Alter Bridge (WEW; 2012-2013) **"3 a.m." by EMINƎM (WIW) (WEW; September 2014-May 2015) **'"Edge of a Revolution"' by Nickleback (WEW; while with The Enterprise; September 2014-present) **"Voice" by Rev Theory (WIW and ECWF; 2011-2012) **"Hail to the King" by Avenged Sevenfold (WIW; uses while with The Enterprise) **'"The End Is Where We Begin"' by Thousand Foot Krutch (May 2015-present) Championship and accomplishments *'World Incorporated Wrestling' **WIW Championship (1 time) **World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - K.J. Styles (2) *'NGW Wrestling' **NGW Championship (1 time) *'World Elite Wrestling' **WEW Universal Championship (1 time) **WEW TV Championship (1 time) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation' **ECWF World Heavyweight Championship (3 times, current) **ECWF ShowTime Championship (2 times) **ECWF Global Tag Team Championship (2 times) **Hall of Fame (2009) References External links